No sin ella
by Andysvr
Summary: -¿Cómo encontrar el verdadero amor?- -No buscar a un ser perfecto, pero que cuando lo conozcas saber que ese es tu ser perfecto.-
1. No sin ella

_Prologo_

Narcissa Malfoy corría desesperada por los pasillos abarrotados del destruido castillo de Hogwarts. Escuchando gritos sonoros y dolorosos de las personas que en vano trataban de defender a su gente de los mortifagos enviados por el señor tenebroso. Vio caer tantos rostros conocidos al igual que vio tantos rostros hacerlos caer; causándole repulsión a lo que su esposo al incluirla en su contra.

Diviso la cabellera rubia de su hijo. ¡Cuan agradecida estaba! Lo llamó desesperada, tratando de llamar su atención. Cuidando de no tropezarse con varitas desperdiciadas, cuerpos moribundos y escombros del destruido castillo. Su hijo volteo desesperado, con sus asustados ojos grises. Narcissa se acerco con dolor, y desechando las nobles enseñanzas de etiqueta, lo abrazo como hace años que no lo hacía mientras su dragón respondía tembloroso su abrazo.

-Madre- Suspiraba su pequeño mientras ella sollozaba en silencio, escuchando explosiones e Imperdonables a su alrededor. Decidió que era hora de irse.

-Vamos Draco- Exclamo su madre en un susurro que solo el pudo descifrar

-No, madre, aun no- Su madre a su respuesta volteo confundida tratando de buscar una respuesta en los ojos grises de su hijo.

-No sin ella- dándole una respuesta final a todas las dudas de su madre mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Lamento que el prologo sea tan corto, pero los próximos capítulos empezaran a ser un poco largos (al menos el triple de esto).

Saludos


	2. Salvándote

_Cap 1- Salvándote_

Draco corría por los pasillos que descubrió durante su estadía en Hogwarts, tratando de encontrar un atajo que lo llevara más rápido al área de lucha.

-Draco- una voz afeminada llamó a su espalda.

Draco giro con calma e indiferencia y miro con sus fríos ojos a la dueña del llamado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar defendiendo a tus estúpidos amigos?-

La mujer la miro impasible, sin toqué de fastidio. Sus ojos mostraban calidez, pero sus facciones se encontraban endurecidas y su ceño un poco fruncido. Pareció meditar lo que diría, pero a la vez parecía buscar algo en el dueño de los ojos grises. Dio un suspiro duro y corto mientras cerraba sus ojos para después volver a abrirlos, y entreabrió los labios antes de decir una queda expresión.

-Draco, cuídala- Mientras esperaba pasiva a su respuesta, o alguna seña de que recibió el mensaje. Movía sus ojos ansiosa, buscando alguna señal de que le haría caso a sus palabras.

Draco solo la miro buscando las palabras correctas. Frunció considerablemente su seño por unos segundos, para después relajarlo. Le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar mientras sentía la mirada fija de la mujer.

-Lo hare mejor que tu estúpido hermano, Weasley- dijo en un casi susurro pero con seguridad en sus palabras. Decidido se retiro del pasillo girando hacía el siguiente pasillo para empezar a correr, mientras que Ginevra Weasley esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y salía corriendo al lado contrario para ayudar a sus amigos en la guerra.

* * *

Mientras corría en su frente aparecieron una pequeña muestra de sudor del esfuerzo que estaba utilizando para controlar sus ansias de encontrarla. En su camino escuchaba gritos y con una agilidad digna de un buscador esquivaba hechizos de protección e imperdonables que lanzaban sin parar. Diviso a Nott a lo lejos y aumento la velocidad para alcanzarlo.

-Se me perdió de vista Draco, ella luchaba con tu desquiciada tía y se perdieron de vista con un bombarda que lanzaron-

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a su búsqueda, según el lugar mencionado por Nott por donde había desaparecido. Diviso dos pasillos curveados y suspiro exasperado, necesitaba salir de ahí. Mientras maldecía mentalmente escuchó un grito. Reconoció ese grito con dolor, lo había presenciado en Malfoy Manor y corrió hacía donde había escuchado el grito divisando a su tía lanzando un cruciatas hacía su victima mientras reía con burla y locura con su cara ensangrentada.

Bellatrix al escuchar pasos lejanos y que se detenían a unos metros de ella levanto la mirada, dejando descansar al adolorido cuerpo que sollozaba y gemía por el dolor. Al ver a su sobrino sonrió macabramente.

-Oh, mi querido Draco. Ven, acércate y mata a esta estúpida sangra sucia por mi.- Exclamo con una voz llena de repulsión y locura mientras caminaba alrededor de Draco y tocaba sus hombros. El cuerpo de Draco se tenso de inmediato, adquiriendo una mueca de repulsión mientras giraba a ver a la victima de su tía. Admiro como aun con una mueca de dolor, le lanzaba una expresión de odio a su tía y a el.

-Que estas esperando mi querido sobrino. ¿Acaso quieres que te muestre como se hace? Con gusto acabare con esta sangre sucia.- Mientras se acercaba como un predador a su presa y apuntaba con su varita a su cuello.

-Yo me encargare de ella tía, pero primero le quitare algo que es mío y ella ha robado- expresó mientras se acercaba a ella que temblaba de coraje y se hincó. Estaba consiente de que ella no podía moverse mucho, así que le acomodó de una forma que fuera fácil seguir con su plan.

-Aléjate de mi- dijo adolorida mientras respiraba con dificultad

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, sangre sucia- susurró para que solo ella escuchara viendo como sus ojos chocolate lo miraban confundida. –Necesito que la mates en un momento de debilidad que tendrá. Te pido que sea rápido, solo tendremos una oportunidad.- Se alejo de ella y empezó a caminar para situarse a un lado de su tía y ella seguía riendo macabramente.

-¡Vamos querido, si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo!- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y se acercaba a una preparada y valiente mujer.

-_Expelliarmus_- manifestó Draco haciendo que Bellatrix girara a verlo y empezara a acercarse a el de forma amenazante. En su momento de miedo se quedo en shock, nunca imaginó hacerle eso a su propia sangre y en ese momento de distracción, Hermione hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Draco presenció como los dos cuerpos caían al mismo tiempo en cámara lenta, para coger a Hermione de la cintura, evitando su caída. La cogió como princesa mientras ella yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Podría pasar mi vida salvándote y no me arrepentiría.- Mientras retomaba camino a donde había dejado a su madre con una Hermione que esbozaba una sonrisa en la cara inconscientemente-

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

No me he presentado, soy Andrea y soy una nueva escritora en el mundo de los fanfics. El prologo fue realmente corto, por eso les traje este primer capitulo un poco más largo. Espero y me apoyen y me enseñen, soy una estudiante en este tema. Como yo empecé vacaciones, subiré capítulos lo más seguido que pueda (mi fic no lleva ni un día y ya subí un segundo documento).

Sin más que decir, saludos.


	3. Mi torre

_Cap 2- Mi torre _

-Madre- llamó Draco mientras se situaba a lado de esta. –Ya estoy listo para irnos- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos he inhalaba aire antes de que su madre girara a verlo y desaparecieran con un _Crack_. Llegaron a un frondoso bosque y siguieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a una casa que a pesar de ser simple comparada a Malfoy Manor seguía conservando un toque elegante.

-He llamado solo a nuestros más confiables elfos Draco, instálala en una de las habitaciones.- Narcissa se alejo y entro a la casa mientras su hijo aun admiraba la que alguna vez fue su casa en Francia. Empezó a caminar tembloroso, necesitaba descansar al menos un poco. Continuo su recorrido hasta el tercer piso para empezar a subir unas escaleras en caracol y entro a una de las habitaciones recostando a Hermione en la cama.

-Meg- llamó Draco mientras aparecía una elfina de grandes ojos acuosos y un impecable vestido blanco. –El amo ha llamado a Meg, que se le ofrece a mi señor- dijo mirándolo con sus impecables ojos.

-Meg, necesitare que cuides de su salud, atiendas sus necesidades y que no salga de su habitación a menos que sea necesario. Esta estrictamente prohibido mencionar el nombre de tus amos en su presencia. Podrás hablar con ella si ella empieza la conversación.- Draco pensaba en que más podría necesitar la sangre sucia de Granger. –Transferiré algunos libros a la habitación continua de esta para que lea. Si necesita algo más vendrás a discutirlo conmigo.-

Meg asintió y apareció varias cremas y pociones en la mesita de noche y empezó a abrir algunas para empezar a esparcirlas por las heridas mientras Draco solo observaba. Giro para empezar a mover el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir ordenó.

-Cuando despierte, inmediatamente quiero que vayas a mi despacho.- Hasta escuchar un "Sí, amo." Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su habitación del segundo piso bajando de la torre invisible que se formaba en esa casa a cualquier ojo que no fuera su familia.

Entrando a su habitación se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a redactar una carta hacía el ministerio.

_Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería_

_He de mandar esta carta para avisar que el paso uno del plan ha sido cumplido. Hermione Granger esta segura y permanecerá aquí hasta que se indique el siguiente paso. He de suponer que no se le podrá comunicar nada del plan a la señorita Granger. Espero y cumplan su parte del trato._

_Atentamente: Draco Malfoy_

Termino de redactar la carta para que su lechuza personal trajera el primer Diario del Profeta después de la guerra para leer como uno de sus artículos desprendía el titulo de:

**Hermione Granger, desaparecida.**

Suspirando se recostó en su mullido colchón para sumirse en su tan ansiado sueño.

* * *

-¡No puede ser que no la encuentren!- Vocifero Ronald Weasley mientras golpeaba las paredes haciendo una rabieta. Ginny lo miraba nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba al lado agresivo de su hermano. Harry Potter estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la madriguera mientras revolvía su pelo nerviosamente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría por sus amigos; después de derrotar a Voldemort se enteró de que su amiga había desaparecido después de haberla visto luchando con Bellatrix para después encontrar el cuerpo de la susodicha pudriéndose en uno de los pasillos de su tan amado Hogwarts.

Harry fastidiado de la rabieta de su amigo, se puso de pie y obligo a Ron a sentarse mientras que Ginny se dirigió a la cocina por un té para verter un poco de filtro de paz y entregárselo a su hermano. Harry y Ginny observaron como las articulaciones de Ron perdían fuerza y empezaba a relajarse poco a poco.

Ginny había escuchado de parte de su padre hace algunos meses que a Draco Malfoy se le había encargado la misión de proteger a Hermione Granger a partir de la guerra. Al ser descubierta su padre la hizo jurar no decir nada y a ella no le quedo nada más que aceptar.

-La encontraremos Ron, lo haremos.- Ron levanto la mirada y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, ninguno de los tres sabían que harían para proteger a su amiga de lo que fuera a pasar. Los tres giraron a ver el titulo del profeta que los atormentaba.

**Hermione Granger, desaparecida.**

Los tres se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar de lo que había pasado, pero la realidad era que ninguno de los tres pudo dormir.

* * *

En la habitación de la alta torre descansaba Hermione Granger con sus caireles esparcidos por la cama y con un rosa adornando sus mejillas. Después de dos semanas, sus heridas parecían casi invisibles y las cicatrices con una poción poderosa se estaban eliminando poco a poco. Poco a poco sus pestañas empezaron a aletear cual alas de mariposas y fue acostumbrándose a la luz. Aun aturdida paseo involuntariamente sus ojos por el lugar para toparse con una hermosa elfina con ojos acuosos.

Aspiro el olor a tulipanes que desprendían las sabanas y fue removiendo las mismas para sentir un poco de aire en sus poros. Siguió detallando la habitación pero ahora despierta totalmente. Vio una decoración sencilla pero elegante con una confinación de muebles color café y paredes crema, con dos puertas de madera y otra cristalina que al parecer darían al balcón.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger, mi nombre es Meg y estamos en la torre donde residirá a partir de ahora.- Hermione al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos sorprendida y entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir.


	4. Cartas

_Cap 3- Cartas_

-Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir uh…-

-Me llamo Meg señorita Hermione- interrumpió la elfa al ver la inseguridad de la mención de su nombre. –Este será el nuevo hogar de la señorita Hermione- Dijo Meg con un brillo inocente en sus ojos.

La castaña amplio los ojos mientras sus pupilas se enfocaban nerviosamente por el cuarto topándose con una de las puertas que seguramente sería la salida según la lógica.

-Oh la señorita no tiene permitido salir.- Exclamó nerviosa la elfina al ver los músculos de su ahora invitada contraerse. –A Meg le han ordenado cuidar a la señorita Hermione.- Llamando la atención de una tensa Hermione que en el momento de distracción de Meg salió disparada de su cama a una de las puertas de pino y en un crack apareció Meg delante de la puerta, bloqueando su paso hacía lo que sería su salida.

-Al amo no le gustara la actitud señorita- y en un movimiento de dedos Hermione cayó desmayada y fue flotando hacía su ahora obligada cama.

* * *

Draco miraba el ventanal de su oficina, su paciencia se estaba acabando. Había sido obligado por el ministerio a aceptar a Granger en su casa. A una integrante del famoso trio de oro. El profeta ya había hecho alarde sobre el caso, pronto Pansy vendría a reclamar el porqué no se presentó con los mortios que no habían asesinado ni habían sido capturados.

Y como si Pansy hubiera escuchado sus batallas interiores, apareció en su estudio con porte galante y gracia pero todas esas cualidades solo desaparecieron para traer a una Pansy enojada y tensa.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Siseo tal como serpiente a punto de atacar. Draco solo suspiro cansado, todo lo que menos quería era tener que soportar a una fastidiosa Pansy. Despego la mirada que tenía en el ventanal y la enfoco en la encolerizada mujer que tenía en frente.

-Yo creo que eso realmente no te incumbe, Pansy.- dijo mientras observaba como las orejas de Pansy se volvían rojas y sus mejillas se sonrosaban de la indignación que sentía.

-¡Claro que me incumbe! Tu padre no apareció en la junta, tu madre tampoco y no hay que decir de ti, que por eso vine a verte. Ninguno asistió a la junta de hace dos semanas.- Se le estaba colmando la paciencia, apaciguando el fuego que sentía respondió. –Podrás hablar con mi madre, ya sabes cual es su cuarto.- Invito a alejarse de su espacio personal lo más cordial que pudo.

-¿Y tu padre, Draco?-

-En donde merece estar, Pansy.-

* * *

-Meg le ha traído comida señorita Hermione.- exclamo una sonriente Meg hacía una Hermione adormilada. Con un suave movimiento lo dejo en su mesita de noche y prosiguió a checar las heridas que tenía Hermione.

Hermione al sentirse examinada recordó que había pasado antes. La lucha contra los mortios.

-Meg, hace cuanto fue la…la guerra mágica-

-Hace alrededor de dos semanas exactamente señorita Hermione. El poder oscuro cayó.-

-¿Meg?- se notaba un tono ansioso en su voz. -¿Quién me trajo aquí?- La elfina solo se quedo cayada mientras seguía atendiéndola. –Meg no tiene permiso señorita Hermione, pero el amo le dejo un cuarto entero lleno de libros.-

-¿Me podrías hacer el favor de llevarme?-

-Meg esta para servirle, pero al amo tengo que avisar- y en un tronido de dedos, la dejo envuelta de nuevo en soledad.

* * *

-Amo Draco, Hermione ha despertado señor- apareció Meg como un torrente en la oficina de su amo. Draco solo asintió mientras revisaba papeles del ministerio, tomando nota de posibles cosas que podrían utilizar en su contra. Ignorando a su elfina de confianza. –La señorita Hermione me ha pedido permiso para ir a la habitación continua a leer- Solo entonces Draco levanto la mirada y entrecerró los ojos asintiendo con pesar. Aun cautiva no podía dejar de ser comelibros profesional.

-Meg, antes de que te vayas te entregare una carta cada semana y se la entregaras a la san….a Granger.

_Hermione J. Granger_

_He de suponer que tienes muchas dudas sobre tu cautiverio. Meg te debió de explicar las reglas sobre las preguntas que no serán contestadas. No quisiera que te sintieras como una prisionera, se te darán las comodidades necesarias y se te mantendrá al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico. _

_Que tenga una buena estadía señorita._

_D.L.M_

-¿Cartas señor?-

-Sí Meg, cartas.-


End file.
